


Dancing in the Dark

by twixitativi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Drinking, F/M, Female Reader, Lots of dancing, and that's all y'all will see in tags, disguises because hell yes, lots of different types of music, reader can dance like nobody's business and she's not afraid to show that, sans is CONFIDENT, sporadic updates probably, wow i actually updated for once huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixitativi/pseuds/twixitativi
Summary: During the day, you work a basic job at your local Buplix, taking care of customers at the register-- not much to talk about. At night, however, that's when your fake identity of The Blaze completely heats up the dance club floor. But what happens when you meet your match?





	1. Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get ready for your club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song of the chapter: Staunch - KETTAMA Remix by Dusky and Kettama, 5:08. Love that beat.

While you never had a problem with your life, you had no idea how restricted you were until you started dancing. A great way of expressing the emotion inside your head... or releasing tension. It didn't matter which, as long as you got your dancing fix for the night.

  
Especially after a long day of working at Buplix, standing at the customer service stand for _hours_. Man, you needed a drink.

You casually walked over to a rusting metal door, and knock on it. A sliding panel opens up, and a pair of hazel eyes peer out at you. "Well? Password?"

"I'm fired up, dammit, so let me in," you scorn, chuckling. The eyes widen.

The sliding panel closes, and the door slams open. The hazel-eyed girl looks bewildered. "Holy shit, you're her," she whispers, bringing her finger-less-gloved hand up to her mouth. "I'm so, so sorry, I-I didn't even-"

You raise a finger to her lips, and she stops, trembling a little. You smile. "Hakuna your tatas, sweetie. I'm not gonna get you thrown out of the club for not recognizing me." After all, you came straight from work to the club, so you were still wearing your hair in a bun, while wearing a Buplix apron. It wasn't a surprise to you that the innocent girl wouldn't recognize The Blaze without all the fancy shit you put on.

A loud, accented voice shouts, " _Newbie, is that Blaze out there?_ " You smirk a little.

" _Why don't you come out and see for yourself, jackass!_ " you holler, as a pale, skinny nerd sticks his head out around the corner. You noticed that he was already wearing his black hoodie with the shiba inus and ramen on it, as well as his face dripping with yellow paint from the forehead to his nose. A smug grin tugged at his face, and he walked out, laughing.

"Hey, motherfucker, how was dealing with little shit-heads," he asked, fist-bumping you.

"Like stealing candy from a baby- too much effort." A chuckle is shared between the two of you. "So, Phanty, how many you call in tonight?"

He pouts a little. "Now, now, Blaze... we talked about the nicknames. It's Phan _tom_ , fool," he insists, rolling his eyes. He allows it to slide, though, and proceeds to answer your question. "The usual are visiting, and of course I invited some noobs for you to kick the asses of. The irony is, they think they're tough shit since they danced for their lives where they're from, but I have no doubts in you showing that up."

You frown. "Dancing for their lives? What were they, pole dancers?"

"Nah. Not like that, Blaze."

"Mmm. Guess I'll just have to find out on my own, Phant. Thanks," you grumble. "Anyways, you gonna help me with getting ready or what?"

"Newbie here is an expert with make-up. She'll help ya." You glance behind you to look at the hazel-eyed girl, who was still standing there, twiddling her fingers.

Pointing a thumb at her, you ask, "Does Newbie have a name yet, or no identity yet?"

"Nah. She's on her fine way to earning one, though," Phantom says. Newbie blushes. "Now, get to work, Newbie. Blaze needs to look bad-ass as hell before she gets in, and you've seen how it's done enough times." Newbie nods, and you plop yourself down on the seat in front of a piece of broken mirror.

* * *

You had to admit, Newbie did know what she was doing.

Your hand brushed over the air in front of your face, as you scanned the dripping mix of reds, oranges, and yellows. A slick, sharp black cat-eye nearly reached to your dramatically darkened brow, which now matched your actual hair-color (your hair was dark brown, but your brows unfortunately were a bit lighter). She had also dusted your entire body with gold glitter, but mostly highlighting upon your clavicle, cheek bones, lips, and shoulders. "You'll be catching everyone's eyes, per usual," she stated, as she used a brush to apply it to your lips. "Just, uh, if you decide to have a drink, try not to lick your lips if you spill a little. Use a napkin, that way you avoid eating the glitter and ruining the look."

You nod, rolling your eyes. "Got it, Newbie." You looked over the new clothes for the night- Phantom loved that shit. You had a hunch that the guy was secretly rich as fuck, but you didn't bother to ask. After all, you lose your day to day self in the club- anything outside of that is irrelevant.

Tonight, he seemed to have gone for an easier look. He gave you a nice, plain black dance top with a mock turtule neck. It fortunately came with a secure bra sewn in, which you immediately adored. _If anyone knows I need that shit, it's going to be that damn Phantom,_ you think, looking at it. Then, you realize something.

The back's open, except for a secure, thick strap for the bra, and the two thick straps connecting the shirt to the back. _Lovely._ "Should I put some glitter there too?" Newbie asks, holding up an already-glittered brush.

"Hell yeah. If Phantom's gonna do this shit to me, might as well," you sigh.

More glitter.

You're gonna have fun cleaning that off.

However, you couldn't deny... that glitter made you look like a _goddess_.

The rest of your outfit was simple. High-rise ripped leggings, with a pair of black combat boots. The boots made a splendid job of ensuring everyone knew who you were, as they had flames licking upwards as well. "Not bad, Phantom," you say out loud, admiring the fit on the shoes.

"Don't worry, they're confirmed excellent for dancing, Blaze," Phantom says from his corner, where he's sipping on some Starbucks like the fake basic bitch he was. He uses one of his hands to run it through his dyed snow-white hair. "I asked an associate of the brand, and they're used by a couple pros. You're gonna love them, you dancing _stronza_."

"Oi, no cussing in Italian in my Christian club," you smirk. "Keep it to a minimum, _testa di cazzo_." You laugh a little. You quickly shove your curly hair into a messy ponytail, your strand-like bangs adding shadows to your painted-mask, and sigh. "Perfect."

You turn to look at Phantom, and give a sly grin. "Alrighty, show-time, _il mio amico_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though i have another fanfic going right now, i couldn't resist this- i'd been really wanting to do a dancetale fanfic, as i do dance irl, so i said to myself "let's just go with it". feel free to leave criticism, comments, compliments, recs, etc, my dudes.


	2. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the noobs, and realize that some of them aren't really noobs at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song of the chapter: Look at the end. Just... just.

The moment you stepped into the club, you could feel yourself grinning. You had a love for blaring bass, ever since you started coming to dance clubs. It goes along well with your addiction to dancing, if you were being perfectly honest.

This room was _filled_ with bass. That wasn't the only thing, of course- there were lots of people, and some were selling miscellaneous items. They couldn't sell anything unless Phantom let them in, and it wasn’t always legal wares, either. You could find anything from dance-clothes to crack in those miniature stores.

The only things you’d never really be sold? Food. There was an incident once with rats, and food-poisoning, and a whole bunch of other shit that lead to Phantom never letting anyone sell food again. “If you want to eat, go down the street,” he’d said at the time, smirking.

Speaking of the devil, he settles up next to you and slings an arm around your shoulders. A mic is attached to his face, similar to the ones you’d see in a musical. The music lowers as he begins to speak. “Hey, everyone! The real fun can begin, now that the Blaze has finally arrived!” You grin, as a loud cheer comes out throughout the club.

You could also hear some people booing. You didn’t give a fuck, honestly.

They could kiss your boots.

“We also have some new visitors tonight, as you may have noticed! Due to arrival of Monsters on the surface, we have decided to expand our policy to include the next level—a people who have danced since the day that they could speak!” He glances at you and winks. “Much like our Blaze here, of course!” You roll your eyes.

“So, enjoy the rest of the night, my bitches!” Phantom shouts. Bass continues to blare out of the speakers, and he casually pulls you over to a little archway. With the mic turned off, he says, “’Ey, Blaze-balls, you see them over there?” He points over to a small group of people very far over on a wall, and you squint.

From your crappy view, it looks like two white blurs, a pink-and-black blur, and…? You thought you saw something yellow at one point, but it vanished quickly. “Yeah, I see ‘em. They the new kids from Ebott?” Phantom nodded.

“Indeed. They claim they got good dance game, but we’re about to find out whether that be true or not.” You two had this habit of speaking in weird bro talk when in the club, and you weren’t sure how they came up. Probably due to the author being tired and feeling like writing with slang-like conversation, but whatever. You didn’t question it.

After breaking the fourth-wall, your eyes widened, realizing what Phantom had said. “Wait-wait-wait, what? They’re challenging-“

“One of them, yeah. Little skele-man. Name is Sans, but wants to go by—dude you gotta hear this, he wants to go by _Two Left Feet_ , but can be called _TLF_ for short. Can you believe this guy?” You made a very confused, amused face as Phantom proceeds to lose his absolute shit.

“Two? Left Feet?”

“Y-yep!” You looked over at the blurs, and squinted even harder than before. “Which one is he, man?”

“He’s the blue dude.”

“Alright, well, might as well get this over with,” you say, sighing to yourself. _I’m gonna kick this guy’s ass, this TLF dude._

As you walk over, the crowd parts. You can catch a better glimpse of the dipshit now. He was a short little guy, little on the chubby side—not that you hadn’t seen people who hadn’t danced like a bad bitch who were heavy. There were times where they’d kicked your ass before, and you had no business even thinking of dissing for it.

The dude was wearing a blue hoodie (you were guessing light-weight, as a heavy one hinders movement), along with black, stretchy… sweat-pants. On his feet, he was wearing a pair of white sneakers, untied laces casually lying on the floor. Blue paint stained the top of his head, dripping down to his nose-hole. His eyes were closed, but as if he could sense your approach, one peered open.

Either he was going to suck ass, or he was going to do as well as you.

You step in front of him, and place your hands on your hips. “Hey, newbie. Heard you wanted to try a challenge out.”

“eh, if it doesn’t bother you.”

“Just didn’t expect you to go for Miss Big-Shot here on your first night. You sure you wanna go for that?” You casually refer to yourself in the third-person. No big deal.

“yeah, why not?”

“Alright, TLF. Let’s get a song from the deej, and we’ll get started.” Whispers immediately started spreading the moment you took a single step towards the music-maker himself, and you let a little cocky grin paint your face. _This guy is going to eat my dust._

The DJ nods at you once you make it to her. “’Ey little flame bitch, need a jam?”

“Yeah. Make it good.”

You walk back to the skeleton on the floor, and you give him a smirk. He smiles back. “well, i hope you enjoy the good jams, blaze.”

You pause for a second. “Wait, what—"

“ _3-6-9—damn she fine—_ ”

For a few seconds, you’re very confused. Then, it hits you. With those fucking—

“ _TO THE WINDOWWWWWW, TO THE WALL!_ ”

_Holy fucking shit he didn’t—_

Meanwhile, he just casually dances in front of you by doing the stupidest thing ever: that dumb, disco-finger bullshit.

You just… stare at him. For several fucking seconds.

You have no words. What the fuck just happened.

You look at the DJ. She doesn’t know either.

You look at Phantom. He’s losing his shit.

You look at this asshole in front of you. He’s still doing the fukcing—HE’S STILL DOING THE FINGER DISCO SHIT THING WHAT THE HELL—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i legit had a whole other idea for what was going to happen and then this happened and im legit so sorry lmfao it had to be done, im just--
> 
> it wAS 1:37 IN THE MORNING OKAY--
> 
> lmao this is the content I put out after like a month ok
> 
> actual rest of the chapter next time, i promise. this is just the type of content you get from an author awake in the middle of the night im so sorry lmao
> 
> Recommended Song of the chapter: Get Low (feat. Ying Yang Twins) by Lil Jon & The East Side Boyz, 5:34. yeah i'm not sorry


	3. What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You work at your job. You're still in absolute shock after what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song of the chapter: Losing It by FISHER, 4:08. Very fitting for Reader's current mood.

It was stuck in your head as you worked the register at Buplix. You leaned your head on your hand, which was resting on the counter-space, a deep frown on your face. You couldn't stop thinking about it.

_TLF continued standing there, doing the Travolta, that disco finger bullshit. His shit-eating grin hadn't left his face. "Well? Aren't you going to dance?" You stood there in pure shock._

_"This wasn't the selected song," you grumbled as the chorus repeated itself. You bent down into a squat abruptly, twerking as you quickly placed your arms in front and then behind, one after the other. Phantom was smirking at you from across the club. He was probably getting a huge kick out of this-- no, he probably_ plotted _with this skeleton to make this happen! Yes, that could've been it._

_But the truth was, in any case?_

_You were freaking played._

"He didn't even do anything," you mumbled, as a customer came up to your register. You quickly plastered on a smile, and beamed at them. "Hello! Thank you for coming to Buplix, did you find everything okay?"

"i didn't think to ask." The customer-- a skeleton monster in a blue hoodie who looked awfully familiar-- picked up a box of dinosaur egg oatmeal. "you doing alright, buddy?" You raised a brow. While you were slightly entertained by the skeleton monster's antics, it was not what you were in the mood for today.

"Sir, I'm hoping you know what I meant." The skeleton looked at you inquisitively.

"yeah. check on how the items are feeling." A much taller skeleton in a red t-shirt and a nice white jacket walked up next to him.

"SANS, ARE YOU GIVING THE HUMAN BEHIND THE REGISTER TROUBLE?" His voice boomed really loudly, and you were begging yourself not to tell him to shut up. You could only imagine the talking-to you'd get from your boss.

"Sans", what the short skeleton was _apparently_ called, looked up at the tall skeleton. "sorry, could you say that again? your question didn't _register_." You bit your bottom lip as you witnessed the taller skeleton's eye-sockets enlarge.

" _SANS!_ YOUR PUNS ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"you're impossible." The tiny skeleton looked up at the taller skeleton relaxedly. Meanwhile, the taller skeleton was rubbing his skull and muttering to himself. "Uh..." You started, and the two skeletons turned to look back at you.

"oh, sorry." The blue skeleton's (yeah, you're just gonna call him the blue one at this point. Characteristics are great for remembering customers-- _NOT_ ) left eye lit up, and the items in his basket glowed blue as they floated over to the conveyor belt. You started to scan them (and notice a growing amount of spaghetti and sauce, as well as some... pots...) while the skeletons continued to bicker amongst themselves.

The blue skeleton abruptly leaned onto the conveyer belt, ignoring the fact that it was moving and pulling at his jacket sleeve. He grinned at you, and you raised a brow. "Sir, can you please get off the conveyer belt so I can scan the rest of your items?"

"i just want to _convey_ a quick question." He raised a... does it qualify as a brow if it's not? Who knows. You just consider it a brow. "why is it that the "most talented dancer" (yes, he did quotation marks and you suppressed the urge to slap him) at the club is working at a buplix?"

You let your customer smile drop from your face. "Because it's my job?" You rolled your eyes, sighing heavily. "Listen, bud, just get off the conveyor belt so I can finish with your items and you can move along."

"SANS, JUST LEAVE HER ALONE," the taller skeleton groaned, gently pushing Sans/TLF off the belt. Sans chuckled a little.

"another question: if you're the best dancer..." Had you not prepared for this, you would've been seeing red. "...why is it that i beat you?"

"You caught me off guard. You're not the first one, you know," you stated. "I've been dancing at that club for years, you think you're the only one?"

"nah. was just curious if it for any particular reason." He made a fake-shocked face for a second, and turned to the taller skeleton. "paps, i forgot to grab some stuff. could you go get it for me?" A long, paper list suddenly blinked into existence. It fluttered into his hands, and he held it out to "Paps".

Paps rolled his eyelights. "SUCH A LAZYBONES..." He took the list, and walked off rather quietly. You saw someone on the very long line that had come behind Sans move to a different one. They were followed by at least four others.

"You're holding up the line, you know," you told the skeleton. He shrugged. "Well, since you're waiting here..." You moved to a nearby register, and turned it on. " _This register is open!_ " You called. The line moved over.

You were very aware of the fact that the skeleton was staring at you. It was slightly uncomfortable, and you were tempted to call your manager over to deal with him, but you didn't bother. Once his... Dad? Brother? Whatever person arrived back with the last items, you would check him out and he would leave.

You smile at the customer. "Thank you for coming to Buplix, and have a nice day!" You look over...

It's the skeleton. He has a fucking candy bar. You grit your teeth as he places it onto the conveyer belt at the very end. The two of you make eye-contact as you turn on the conveyer belt, and it slowly moves the candy bar down to you.

You grab it--

"so _bar_ with me for a second-- you really are blaze." You groan angrily on the inside. Must look happy for other customers.

"Yup. You can pay now," you say through gritted teeth.

"but your name is y/n?" He shrugs. "sounds like false advertising."

"Sounds like you're _wasting my time,_ " you hiss. You swear you can hear him snorting as he hands you the change for the candy. The other customers look bored and impatient, and they're looking over at the other lines. _Again._ You quickly hand Sans the bar. "Receipt?"

"nah, i don't needa receipt. but thanks." You grin frustratedly.

"Alright, _have a nice day!_ "

"my stuff is still over there, why are you wishing me a nice day--"

" _Because if you don't stop harassing me, I'll make it a bad one,_ " you whisper at him. His brows raise as he walks around the register to his groceries.

Some _people..._

You're so tired. And your shift only just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in all honesty, this fanfic kept kinda getting pushed to the back of my mind. I have a terrible habit of creating a shit load of fanfics at once in my docs without thinking a second thought, and then I focus on like one at a time. However, re-reading this, I was like, 'hey, i should work on this and add another chapter! So, yeah. Next chapter will come out whenever I feel like it :'D I'm more active on my ML fanfic that I have currently so...... yeahhhhhhh
> 
> For anyone who has actually stuck with this fic even though I've only updated it twice... thank you! And thanks for your patience. God knows you guys probably had a lot of it if you're still here... :')


End file.
